


Wherein Lies the Beauty

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Kinks, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairing, Unsafe Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corpse bride isn't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Lies the Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A _ton_ of thanks to [](http://pinesandmaples.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pinesandmaples**](http://pinesandmaples.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://rooibos.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rooibos**](http://rooibos.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and especially the Britpicking and tiny, crucial details. They were a fabulous help.

With St. Trinian's saved, Taylor can quietly admit to herself that Andrea's not all bad, if one were to ignore the fact that she looks like a grave robber most of the time. The corpse bride can kiss, though, something Taylor first learned on the balcony after Miss Fritton saved Kelly and they successfully stole _The Girl with a Pearl Earring_.

Every kiss between Taylor and Andrea is a hard, fast, hungry fight, and Taylor doesn't even mind the biting as long as Andrea takes out her Dracula teeth first. It's Andrea's fault that they're tumbling into one of the empty classrooms, their mouths pressed hard and fast to each other. Taylor's never been quiet when it comes to a quick romp, which makes the classroom a perfect hiding spot, or as much of one as can be found at St. Trinian's. She and Andrea both know — as should any St. Trinian's girl — that Polly's cameras are everywhere.

Taylor shoves Andrea into the wall, which also serves the purpose of shutting the door, and rocks her hips, eager for the slide of Andrea's hand. Taylor gasps when Andrea rubs small circles around her clit, but it's not long before she's huffing out a frustrated sound, hiking up her skirt, and shoving her knickers aside. The first thrust of Andrea's fingers makes Taylor moan. She buries her face against Andrea's shoulder and then turns her head and bites Andrea's throat to get her moving faster. It's a hard, quick ride on Andrea's fingers and then Taylor's coming with a loud cry, the sound only partially muffled by Andrea's blouse. Taylor slumps against her, knees still weak, and nearly chokes in reaction to Andrea's request.

She lifts her head and stares at Andrea, who's wearing this Mad Hatter-type smile where her eyes go all misty and nostalgic, like she's thinking about dismembering something. Usually someone. "You want me to _what_?"

"I want you to cut me," Andrea repeats with a put-upon sigh like Taylor's asked her to do something bleedin' crazy. Like cut her. Andrea holds up a knife that she must've nicked from the art room and runs it across her palm like a gold piece. "You can use this."

Taylor steps back, smoothing down her skirt just to give her hands something to do other than shake Andrea. "Why do you want me to do _that_?"

"Oh, come on, Taylor." Andrea takes Taylor's hand and tugs her toward one of the desks, pushing her on top of it. Taylor narrows her eyes when Andrea slinks into her lap with a swivel of her hips that normally hits Taylor where it counts. But Taylor's not taking her eyes off the blade because there's no telling what Andrea will do with it. "I know you've always wanted to. So now all those violent tendencies can come out to play."

Taylor snatches the knife from Andrea's hand and tests the point with the tip of her finger. "What? You don't think I can do it? I can do it, you know."

Andrea tilts her head back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, and makes a soft sound low in her throat. The same sound she makes when Taylor throws her against a wall. "Don't cut too deep."

Taylor taps the blade against Andrea's breast and watches Andrea shiver. "Isn't that the point?"

Andrea sighs again, peeking down at Taylor through her lashes. "I want to bleed, not go to hospital." Taylor's not going to have a problem getting her good and bloody if she keeps that attitude. "Haven't you ever done this before? I thought you chavs were always getting into trouble."

"What'd you call me?" Taylor presses the tip of the knife to the hollow of Andrea's throat, hard enough to draw a bead of blood to the surface of her skin.

Andrea smiles, eyes fluttering shut, and she grinds down. "Now that's the spirit," she says, voice gone breathless and faint. "Just a little harder."

"A little harder, and it'll be your funeral."

It only makes Andrea smile bigger. All the emos are buggered up in the head. "Oh, goodie."

"You're barmy, you know that?" Taylor breathes in and waves the knife at the front of Andrea's blouse. "If you want to do this, take your kit off unless you want to get it all bloody, too."

Andrea stares at Taylor with this heavy-lidded look like she's already come. "You can cut it off."

"A perfectly good blouse, and you want to—" Taylor cuts herself off with a shake of her head. "Off with it. Only thing I'll be cutting is _you_."

It doesn't seem possible, but Andrea's grin grows ten times bigger, and Taylor would bet a fiver that her knickers are well soaked through. Andrea quickly undoes her blouse, tugging hard at the sleeves, but Taylor doesn't wait for her to discard it before she sets the blade between Andrea's breasts. She cuts a thin line down but stops when Andrea shudders, arching into the press of the knife like she's trying to stab herself with it.

"Oh, yes," Andrea says, breathless, the 's' drawn out into a hiss. "More."

Taylor scowls. "I'm getting there. Don't rush me."

She nicks the bottom swell of Andrea's breast, and Andrea arches again, moaning.

"Sorry." But Andrea grinds down, her fingers digging into Taylor's sides, and rubs the damp heat of her cunt against Taylor's lap. "I'm just a little excited."

"Obviously."

Taylor makes another careful cut toward Andrea's ribs, drawing small slices over each one as Andrea squirms. Taylor darts a look up to Andrea's face, and the corpse bride is really into this. Andrea's features go lax, like she's on a come down, when Taylor pulls the blade away from her skin. When Taylor cuts her again, her whole body stiffens. She grabs Taylor's arms and moans, twisting in Taylor's lap.

"Ease up," Taylor says, loosening the tight grip of Andrea's fingers on her arm so she can keep her hand steady for this. She's a real artist, and she doesn't want Andrea to bugger this up.

Taylor draws another pattern over Andrea's stomach and licks the hard point of Andrea's nipple, teasing it between her teeth as she slides her fingers through the blood splashed across Andrea's stomach. She pinches Andrea's left nipple and rubs the blood in with the tips of her fingers, listening to the breathless way Andrea gasps and shakes. It's a bugger of a surprise when Andrea snatches up Taylor's hand and starts licking off the blood. Taylor stares, wide-eyed and shocked, when Andrea smears her fingers through the blood again and presses Taylor's hand, hard, to the vee of her legs.

"Yes, Taylor," Andrea gasps, head tossed back. "Harder. Like that. Just like that."

Taylor gives it to her, sinking two fingers into Andrea 'cause she's just that wet and pushes her back for a good hard thrust.

"Cut me," Andrea says, eyes still squeezed shut as she grinds down onto Taylor's fingers. "One more time. _Please_."

"All right."

Taylor makes a small nick over Andrea's collarbone at the same time she thrusts, meeting the downward push of Andrea's hips. Andrea shudders, full-body, her cunt clenching around Taylor's fingers. She comes on a choked cry but keeps riding Taylor's fingers, twisting her hips until Taylor cuts her again. Then Andrea drapes her arms around Taylor's shoulders and slumps onto her, her weight pushing Taylor onto her back.

"Bloody hell, Andrea," Taylor mutters, but Andrea has a blissful smile on her face. "You bint! You've ruined my uniform."

"I'll make it up to you." Andrea nuzzles Taylor's neck, her teeth scraping Taylor's jaw line as her hand slides down between Taylor's legs. "I promise."


End file.
